


fuck it

by erurification



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, aka AU where chp 84 never happened, lol bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erurification/pseuds/erurification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Memories from the previous night’s events came flooding back to him. A disgusting cocktail. Being dragged out of the bar. A nauseating blur of colour and sound. A man with blond hair and a searing blue-eyed stare.</i>
</p><p>In which Levi has a chance encounter with a handsome stranger in a hotel bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck it

Levi honestly wasn’t sure what he was doing, out drinking in a hotel bar on a Tuesday night of all days. Maybe he’d thought to attempt shaking up the monotony of the work week. If that was the case, then whatever he was doing at a bar lightyears beyond his budget wasn’t working. 

He scanned the crowd - fairly sparse, considering that it was a weekday - and found it to be filled mostly with men and women dressed smartly in tailored clothing, probably celebrating the signing of some multi-million dollar deals over expensive alcohol. Or something like that. Watching them made Levi feel small and insignificant. He wasn’t a big businessman or a hotshot CEO, he earned his wages by cleaning the rooms of this very hotel. 

What was he doing here? He didn’t know. He’d simply walked in on a whim even though he knew that everything about this place was way out of his league. 

Levi had ordered a ridiculously overpriced cocktail and was now staring at it with relative disinterest. Despite having paid an unreasonable amount for it, he remained unoptimistic about the possibility that this might do the trick for him, numb his mind and take him somewhere else, let him have just a few blissful minutes where he could let his thoughts go blank. Not having to think about his prick boss or his even bigger prick of an ex-boyfriend who left him high and dry after finding someone younger and prettier to fuck. 

“Bastard,” Levi muttered. He took an experimental sip of his cocktail and cringed, it was poorly mixed and far too strong. He could already feel it burning the back of his throat before he even swallowed. Fuck it. Might as well finish it, seeing as it’d cost the same amount as a few days’ worth of precious groceries. 

He was about to take another sip when he was interrupted by a grating voice.

“Hey, sweetheart. You here by yourself?” 

“Piss off,” Levi snarled, turning to glare at the man who had just slid into the seat next to him, “I’m not interested.” The last thing he wanted to deal with now was more arrogant entitled men. He’d come here to get wasted, not to make idle chit-chat. 

“Come on, now. Don’t be like that,” the man grinned. Levi noted that his tie was particularly ugly, red silk peppered with some sort of unbelievably stupid cactus print. “So you’ve got spunk, I can dig that. How about I buy you another drink? What are you having?” 

“I said, I’m not interested,” Levi repeated angrily. “If I have to say it again, I swear I’m going to punch your teeth out.” 

“All right, all right,” the man laughed as if Levi had just said something hilarious, “Fine by me. Tarts like you are a dime a dozen anyway.” 

“Dick,” Levi hissed after his retreating back. He watched the man slink off back to his equally obnoxious looking group of friends before turning back to his regrettably unsatisfying drink. 

That was when he felt another pair of eyes on him.

He forgot about his drink momentarily as he glanced down the bar to see a blond man watching him intently. Even from this distance, Levi could tell that the guy was wearing designer. Everything about him was neat and immaculate, he looked like the sort of person who’d gone to a prestigious private university, came from old money, inherited the family company, and played golf every weekend. 

Shuddering, Levi quickly broke eye contact and returned his attention to his cocktail. The man’s blue-eyed stare wasn’t exactly a leer - it had really felt more like the man was studying him like one might study an important scientific specimen. His eyes hadn’t roamed up and down him in the disgustingly shameless way that was all too familiar to him, but it was unnerving all the less. 

He didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt uneasy and claustrophobic. His skin was hot, and he could feel sweat beading at the base of his neck. He fanned himself restlessly with a napkin as he undid the top button of his shirt in hopes of cooling down, but it didn’t do much to alleviate the strange sense of dread that was sitting solid in the pit of his stomach. Furtively, he looked back towards where the blond man was sitting.

He wasn’t there anymore.

Yet, Levi could still feel his gaze searing into every pore of his body. Maybe Levi was being paranoid, but the fact that he no longer knew where the blond man was watching him from scared him. In any case, he had experienced his fill of creeps for the night. Whatever the blond man wanted from him, he didn’t care to find out. For all he knew, the guy could be a serial killer. Maybe he was contemplating how Levi’s skin would look as a lampshade. Quickly, Levi downed the rest of his drink before slipping off the barstool to grab his coat. 

An sudden bout of dizziness hit him like a freight train, he stumbled ungracefully and fell onto the ground. His skin felt like it was on fire now, his heart thundering frantically in his chest on its own accord as all of the noise around him turned to a high pitched hum. 

Sure, his drink had been strong, but Levi knew his limits. He’d been drunk too many times to count before, enough to know the feeling well. But he’d never felt this sick before in his entire life. This was something else. 

His eyes were watering as he gasped for breath, attempting feebly to stagger to his feet. Through blurry vision, he could see someone walking towards him - the blond man. The man reached down and grabbed him, and that was when Levi made the terrifying realisation -

He’d been drugged. 

“No,” he croaked, “Get away from me.” The words came out in a muddled slur, hardly even coherent. He tried to push the man away, but his muscles refused to obey. His limbs felt like lead, he couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. Vaguely, he registered that the blond man had hauled him to his feet and was now dragging him forcibly out of the bar and into the lobby. Nobody they passed seemed to realise what was going on, and even if they did, none of them lifted a finger to stop Levi’s abductor. 

The man pulled him through the lobby and into the lift, and Levi made a last ditch attempt to escape. He lurched forward as the lift’s doors began to close, but to no avail. The man’s grip on him was like iron, and the world around him was rapidly dissolving into nothing but a blur of colour and muffled sounds. He tried to say something again, beg the man to let him go, but no words came out. He felt as if he was underwater, the pressure in his head so painful that he thought he was about to die.

Moments later, the man was carrying him into his hotel room. Levi could barely even hear the sound of the door slamming shut with how badly his head was swimming. Terror twisted and squeezed his heart tight as he felt the man push him backwards onto the bed. He didn’t even realise that tears were streaming down his cheeks as he squirmed feebly, disoriented and scared out of his mind. He knew what was going to happen, he knew how this was going to end. He was going to be raped, maybe even murdered and tossed into a ditch afterwards. “Don’t,” he managed to choke out as he felt hands pulling his shirt open, “Please, don’t-” 

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was blond hair and blue eyes looming over him. 

 

 

 

When Levi opened his eyes, he found himself staring at the ceiling of a luxury suite. He’d cleaned this room dozens of times before, he knew it well. But what was he doing there?

Memories from the previous night’s events came flooding back to him. A disgusting cocktail. Being dragged out of the bar. A nauseating blur of colour and sound. A man with blond hair and a searing blue-eyed stare. Horrified, Levi sat bolt upright, only to be met with a sharp pain pounding at the insides of his skull.  

“Easy,” came a voice from his left, “Don’t push yourself. You just need to rest right now.”

The blond man from the previous night was sitting at his bedside, with not a single hair out of place. His shirtsleeves had been rolled up past his elbows, and he was watching Levi with a look of concern written into his clean-cut features.

“What did you do to me?” Levi demanded, his voice shrill, “What do you want!?”

“Calm down,” the man said, his voice even and professional, “I’m sorry to have frightened you, but I couldn’t leave you alone. When I see someone trying to take advantage of another person, it’s not in my nature to sit by and do nothing. I don’t know if you remember anything from last night, but I noticed that the gentleman with the cactus tie you were talking to slipped something in your drink. I was originally just planning to just keep an eye on you, maybe call you a cab to get you safely home before something bad happened. Unfortunately, whatever that bastard drugged you with was much more potent than expected. I had no choice but to bring you here. I hope you don’t mind, but I had to remove your shirt and put you in one of mine. You threw up all over yourself on our way here.”

Levi looked down, flushing with embarrassment. The shirt he was wearing indeed wasn’t his own. He hadn’t noticed until now, but it was much too big for him, he was practically swimming in the sleeves. He looked back up to stare at the man in disbelief, not knowing whether he should be angry that he’d been drugged, or relieved that this odd stranger had kept him safe.  

“Oh,” was the most intelligent response he could muster.

“My name is Erwin, by the way,” the man smiled, “Erwin Smith. I’m a doctor. Can you tell me your name, too?”

“It’s Levi.”

“Well then, Levi. I’m very glad I was there last night. I hate to think of what might have happened if I wasn’t.” 

Levi had to admit that he didn’t want to think about that, either.

“So what now?” he asked uncertainly, “I’m not sure I should be here.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Erwin replied reassuringly, “I don’t mind at all. Luckily for you, it looks like you won’t be suffering from any permanent side effects. However, it is important that you keep hydrated.” At this point, he passed a glass of water to Levi, who gratefully accepted. “I’ve sent your shirt down to be dry cleaned, it should be done by this afternoon. I’ve filed a report with hotel security as well. The man who drugged you won’t get away with it.”

Suddenly feeling uncharacteristically shy, Levi let himself sink back down against the pillows, drawing the blanket up to his chest. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “I must have been a proper mess last night.”

“Trust me, I’ve seen worse.”

“Still, it’s not like you know me.”

“It was no trouble at all. I’m always glad to give my help to anyone who needs it.” Erwin gave him another charming grin before rising from his seat. “Just sit back and relax, all right? I’m going to call room service and ask them to send some breakfast up for you. Do you like brioche French toast, Levi? I’m quite fond of it myself.” 

Almost exactly three hours later, Levi was standing at the door wearing a clean set of clothes and with his belly full of French toast and tea. Erwin helped him into his coat - gentleman that he was - and gave him a final glance-over to check for any unusual symptoms before letting him head off on his own.

“Thanks for your help,” Levi told him as they shook hands, “I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there.”

“Don’t mention it,” Erwin smiled, reaching into his pocket to pull out a business card. “Here’s my card. If you want, you can come by my clinic so we can double check you and do some blood tests, make sure that you don’t have any more of that nasty drug in your system. But do feel free to call me if there’s anything else you need as well. Anything at all.” 

“So next time some creep at the bar tries to drug me, I can just call you?” Levi asked wryly as he looked down at the business card.  _ Erwin Smith, M.D. _

“Of course. I’ll be there in a heartbeat.”

“What if I need help carrying my groceries?” 

“Just say the word.” 

“And what if I just want someone to give me a neck massage?” 

“I’m no chiropractor, but I’ll do my best,” Erwin laughed.

With that, they said their goodbyes, and Levi went on his way. He wasn’t sure why, but some part of him wished that he could have stayed a while longer with Erwin’s company. Something about that man made him feel safe and secure. He tucked his business card safely away in his breast pocket, where it rested close by his fluttering heart. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Erwin Smith as he headed to the hotel staff room to get ready for his shift, and he still couldn’t stop even while he was busy putting a fresh pair of sheets on a queen sized bed three storeys below where Erwin’s room had been. He couldn’t help it it wasn’t every day that a handsome man - and a doctor, to boot - swept you off your feet like that. Quite literally in Levi’s case, seeing as Erwin had actually picked him up off the ground and carried him to his hotel room.

But it was a man of outstanding quality who would take it upon themselves to step in to save a complete stranger from what could have been an extremely dangerous situation - even if said stranger was sweating and vomiting all over the place. And to think, Levi had initially mistaken him as just another pervert at the bar.

Even as Levi was taking his break in the staff room downstairs, nursing a paper cup of tea, he still couldn’t keep his mind off of Erwin and his kind smile. Idly, he reached into his pocket and took Erwin’s business card back out, turning it back and forth between his fingers before he finally set down his tea. 

“Fuck it,” he said aloud to nobody in particular, “Why not?”

He pulled out his mobile phone and dialed the number printed neatly on the card in tasteful forest green font. 

“Hey, Erwin. It’s Levi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have fics I haven't updated in a century and a half but I busted this out anyway since I'm still in denial about chapter 84. Shhhhhhh it's OK. 
> 
> (Even though no actual rape occurs in this fic, I tagged it anyway in the warnings because I still thought it could potentially be triggering.)


End file.
